


Caly the die!

by LeWanderinGaal



Series: Series 11 Comment Challenges by BBCDoctorWho (on Wattpad) [5]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Comments Challenge by BBCDoctorWho in Wattpad Story, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Gen, Multi, The TARDIS - Freeform, as in, seriously i love that ship, the rest of the gang/fam get mentioned, this one got into the book of the DW acc!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 16:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16916703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeWanderinGaal/pseuds/LeWanderinGaal
Summary: The main prompt was: "We would like you to write us a story about an unusual gift you receive in the post. The gift can be from Earth or from space, it's up to you. Think big and let your imagination run wild!"******Episode 7 Comments Challenge by BBCDoctorWho in Wattpad Entry.





	Caly the die!

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't participate for Episode 6 "Demons of the Punjab" challenge because well, it was about going to the past and meting an ancestor of yours, but sadly I don't have that much info about past relatives of mine, and I just, got no inspiration. So, skipping that one.
> 
> This one, got more interesting, because they started limiting us to 4 parts! And I got in!
> 
> The thought starters they gave us were:  
> -What is the gift?  
> -Who is it from?  
> -What's your reaction?

I was currently trying to do some homework on my TARDIS room. The fact that I was travelling with The Doctor didn't mean I would drop out, but it was nice to be able of having...extra time for my projects.

 

Yas and Ryan had gone off to gather some clothes of their own, while Graham wanted to catch up with some old mates of him, from his bus driver days.

 

And The Doctor was who knows where. Probably working with the gizmos she picked up from our las adventure. Or eating custard creams.

 

"You know? I still wonder why you gave her an infinite source of those things. Apparently, she having two hearts already make her some kind of hypertension patient. And that amount of biscuits is gonna make her have diabetes." I said to The TARDIS, who often listened to my rants, or - as I liked to think - was my audience when I rehearsed expositions, the ship's feedback being a spectrum of beeps, wheezy noises and groans.

 

"I'm not gonna develop anything from eating those delicious threats. Don't worry. Two hearts, double metabolism to keep 'em beating." The Doctor's voice startled me a little, because I certainly wasn't expecting her.

 

And I wasn't expecting her to drop a green and silver box on my bed.

 

"You got mail!" Said The Doctor with open arms, showing off the box.

 

"But...how? I mean, I'm pretty sure I don't have 'The Doctor's TARDIS' as my address on anywhere...are you sure it's not for you but you only want to open it with someone?" I answered her with an arched eyebrow and a smile tugging at my lips. She has done something like that before, telling us how 'a scanner on the last mining asteroid we visited has sended a request for Graham to go back to check something', when in reality she really wanted to see and show us the sunsets that took place in there.

 

"No! Sorry about dragging you like that last time. But they did wanted to check Graham didn't take a rock that time. Anyway! Look! It has your name on it." as The Doctor pointed to the top of the box I approached it, and indeed it had my name on top, in a very elegant handwriting.

 

"But...that's even more mysterious. Why does it only has my name on it? And how did it got here?" I turned my head to look at the female alien at my side.

 

"Oh, it was outside The TARDIS. But you are asking the wrong questions (Y/N)! That's unusual." If it was physically possible for her, The Doctor would have been walking around the box. But my bed was on the room corner.

 

"Well sorry Doctor, but I'm not one to order stuff on earth. Less alone on space, and this box showed up right outside of your ship? A time and space travel one. I just find it...suspicious, to not say creepy." I eyed the box again.

 

At least it wasn't leaking something or moving.

 

"Yeah but, doesn't that makes you even more curious to open it? Come on, if anything jumps out of it -" she pulled her sonic out of her pants' pocket, since she wasn't wearing her coat at the moment. "- I'm ready. And the door's open."

 

I just chuckled because yes, I really wanted to open this mysterious box.

 

I braced myself, took some scissors from my desk and put my hand over the box.

 

"Okay then. Let's open this Slytherin coloured box." And I sliced the tape on it.

 

Nothing jumped out of it, but a yellow envelope was sitting over what seemed to be newspapers...actually...

 

"Doctor, isn't this the editorial we helped a week ago in Puli 600?" I took a piece out and handed it to The Doctor.

 

"It is indeed. What does the letter says?"

 

As I opened the envelope, I could see that instead of a letter, a note was on it.

 

"Human (Y/N).   
We are very grateful for your help with our boss. Without your help we might still been forced to stay extra time, in the conditions you four found us.  
Please, accept this gift as a lifelong reminder of how much you helped us. This one's for you.  
And everyone on the printing building thanks The Doctor for her services in our aid. She will be honored with a section called 'Biscuits and Space'.  
-KTH"

 

"Well, that's a very cute name for a newspaper section." I said while suppressing my laugh.

 

"But what's said gift?" The Doctor ignored my comment.

 

I kept removing the paper, and inside the box was some...kind of metallic dodecahedron with green details. Something similar to a smart watch was also in it.

 

I grabbed the wrist gadget and turned it on, but as soon as I did that, the other thing had it's green lines shining.

 

"Oh yeez. I turned it on. What do I do?" I exchanged looks between The Doctor and the...thing.

 

"Wait until it finishes starting up. It's a companion robot that reporters use in the 28th century. It won't harm us."

 

After a couple of seconds, the watch made a cartoon-like shining noise, then the robot started floating, finally it turned around, looking at us.

 

It had a screen, where a couple of animated eyes and mouth were displayed.

 

"Greetings. I'm your new Flux-98N. It's a pleasure to meet you." The robot got closer to us, and I got closer to The Doctor.

 

"Hi! I'm The Doctor, and this is my friend (Y/N)! Happy to meet you."

 

The robot was facing me, like expecting me to say something.

 

"Uuh, hi. Sorry, I don't have a big experience in meeting robots."

 

"Oh. It's okay." Then the watch 's screen light up, showing the rest of the text, the robot knowing it was gonna be gifted in an older century.

 

"Wow, this feels like an RPG game. The characters only being able of voicing a couple of things."

 

"My vocal interface it is short in words. I can add more, over time."

 

The Doctor and I sat on my bed, reading what the screen showed - details of the model, what it's functions were, how to take proper care of it, and a bigger letter from KTH. The robot kept floating around us.

 

"So, what do you say? Are you gonna keep it?" The Doctor asked me after everything was read and she helped me understand the real meaning of some words.

 

I looked at the silver polygon with green stripes.

 

"Well, it's obvious it wants to stay. And I would appreciate the company for when I stay at my uni dorm. Besides, you said some of your best friends were robots, so I will give this little fella a chance." As I finished my speech, it seemed as if the floating machine's eyes lighted up at the fact it could stay.

 

"Thank you master. I will not disappoint you."

 

"Wowow, no need to call me that. Just go by (Y/N). What should I call you?"

 

"I have no name, just a serial number. You are the one to give me one." It didn't take me much time to come up with a name.

 

"Okay, I will call you Calydra. Or Caly for short."

 

"Can I ask why? It is a creative name." The Doctor seemed taken aback by the quick choice I made, because when I have many options, it's really hard to me to pick one. Like that time at the planet whose only purpose was to house many buffet like restaurants.

 

"Ah, it's a word play with the Spanish translation for 'Dungeons and Dragons', since, you know, the shape Caly has reminds me of a D&D die."

 

The screen on my - ours, because I'm gonna introduce it to the others later - new friend displayed an interrogation mark. Well, I suppose its data base lacks information to get the reference. I better teach it well.

 

"Well, you better get back to do your homework. When you are done, both of you should come to the control room with me. I need some help changing cables." The Doctor was beaming, but her eyes seemed nostalgic. Perhaps a memory our new friend gave her?

 

"Are we going to handle those who sparkle and explode?" been there, done that.

 

"Yup!"

 

**Author's Note:**

> I really like this one, because it would be nice to have one of those robots 8(
> 
> Again, feedback is appreciated. Thank you for reading!


End file.
